Olvidar no es una mejor opcion
by Mr. F. Grillo
Summary: En un ataque de ira de Tigresa, Po acaba rodando escaleras abajo y pierde la memoria justo cuando un viejo enemigo empieza su viaje para acabar con el ¿recordara o solo lo dejara de lado?
1. Po esta decidido

**Hola que tal soy M .Grillo y este es mi primer Fic :D tal vez sea el peor que hayan visto pero yo soy feliz xD en fin solo si me van a dejar una review o algo no sean mala gente y no me insulten :D así que aquí va:**

Habían pasado más de 3 meses desde que Po había derrotado a Lord Shen y todo era paz, todos los habitantes del Valle de la Paz estaban tranquilos porque sabían que un panda, una tigresa, una víbora, un mono y una mantis (que en realidad era hombre) estaban cuidándolos pero algo no iba muy bien con Po

Po se encontraba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial meditando en posición de loto pensando que hubiera pasado si sus limitaciones físicas y mentales no lo hubieran atormentado desde que llego el día en el que tenía que luchar con lord Shen

Si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo más "fuerte" tal vez Tigresa no hubiera recibido aquel cañonazo dijo Po algo desesperado

Algo en su mente hizo CLIC y tuvo una idea que lo cambiaria tal vez todo y a todos a su alrededor

Si me esfuerzo más y convierto esta bola de grasa a una Hmm no se a una menos circular podría ayudar más a todos! Eso es desde ahora "intentare adelgazar si lo intentare" dijo Po y al ver que ya era algo tarde decidió ir a cocinar la cena

Al llegar a la cocina vio que no habían llegado sus amigos y el maestro Shifu Po se puso a cocinar y al poco tiempo ya tenía listos sus fideos y algunos dumplings en eso llegaron los furiosos acompañados del Maestro Shifu

La cena transcurrió normal entre risas y anécdotas, paso muy rápido el tiempo pero como siempre Po se tardaría algo más para lavar las cosas de la cocina

Cuando al fin término se encamino feliz a su habitación feliz por la bárbara idea que tuvo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo feliz de haber tomado una buena decisión

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Buenos días Maestro! Dijeron todos excepto un panda.

Buenos días alumnos ya regrese hoy va a ser un día normal, despierten a Po y vayan a desayunar los veré en el salón de entrenamiento en 1 hora

Si maestro dijeron todos. En cuanto se fue el maestro Mantis dijo

Bien ¿Quién va a despertar a Po? Yo no yo fui la otra vez

Hmm creo que le toca a Tigresa dijo en tono picaron Grulla

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Porque te toca a ti y punto exclamaron todos a la misma vez

Dicho esto todos se fueron a desayunar excepto Po y Tigresa

Muy bien panda Despierta! dijo Tigresa en un suspiro molesto

Entro en la habitación y vio que Po no estaba, Tigresa preocupada empezó a buscarlo en la habitación pero no lo encontró

Para cuando salió corriendo se chocó con Po que iba casualmente por ella

Po! ¿Qué haces? Dijo en tono de susto y enfado

Emm hola Tigresa venía a buscarte por que el maestro Shifu me mando para decirte que… no pudo terminar porque Tigresa le pego en la cara haciendo que Po cayera en el suelo

No te cruces en mi camino dijo Tigresa molesta

Ok ok pero déjame decirte algo

QUE! Grito Tigresa

Que Yijiro volverá mañana porque entrenara con nosotros! No me mates! Exclamo Po cerrando los ojos esperando el dolor pero no llego abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Tigresa en shock

Va a volver? Qué bien! Grito en tono alegre

Si, si alegría alegría ven a comer dijo Po en tono de fastidio- se te enfría el Tofu

Claro como sea dijo tigresa en tono de fastidio

 **(** Bien Po reconquistemos a Tigresa) pensó Po

 **YYYYYY con esto termina el primer capítulo de mi prime fic ¡D**

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? Díganmelo y tratare de mejorar :D**

 **Dejen una estúpida y sensual review y háganmelo saber ¡ :D**

 **Mr. G Grillo hasta otra :D**


	2. Empieza el increíble y bárbaro plan d Po

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo :D ¿les gusto mi historia? La verdad no sé si sobreviviré en este sitio… XD pero igual aquí va el siguiente capítulo :D**

La cena igual transcurrió normal como la otra noche con un pequeño detalle que es que un panda estaba más callado de lo normal

Hey estas bien? - Le pregunto Mono algo confundido, ese panda SIEMPRE tenía algo de qué hablar

Ehh si, si por qué no lo estaría? Dijo Po tratando de disimular el enojo que tenia

(Ese maldito camarón)(¿O es una langosta? Ahh me da igual) (no dejare que ese pequeñajo me quite a Tigresa) pensó Po con enojo

En fin yo me iré a dormir ¿Quién está conmigo?- Dijo algo cansado Mantis

Yo, eso creo- dijo igual de cansado Mono

Yo también creo que iré a dormir- dijo Grulla

Si adelántense yo iré a lavar los platos- dijo Po claro iba a lavar los platos pero también iba a poner su plan en marcha que curiosamente llamo

Bien es hora de empezar el: Increíble y Bárbaro plan para conquistar a Tigresa Fase 1 Guion 4 dijo Po con una sonrisa - que consistía en entrenar abdomen y brazos en la noche durante 3 horas todos los días por 4 meses

Espero que en ese tiempo algo me pueda hacer algo delgado murmuro Po (Yo: hmm no, no lo creo /Po: Oye!)

Para cuando termino ya eran las 9:00 PM (yo pienso que a las 8:30 se van a dormir XD)

Bien creo que será hora de poner en marcha el Increíble Y Bar… (Yo: ya cállate!) está bien ...

Entro en la sala de entrenamiento y su plan era entrenar su abdomen durante 2 horas y la restante la usara para sus brazos

Para cuando termino prácticamente se arrastraba por el piso a su habitación

Esto será difícil lo sé pero no permitiré que esa, esa cosa me quite a Tigresa - murmuro Po por lo bajo, cuando llego a su cama se acostó y de inmediato se cayó dormido

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todos dormían plácidamente en especial un panda que tenía un peculiar sueño (no, no es aromatizado)

 _Sueño de Po:_

Estaba Po luchando con las mil legiones demoniacas con la espada delos héroes pero cuando mataba un demonio este se recuperaba y se duplicaba

¡Demonios ¡no se mueren!- exclamo Po irritado

En eso una sombra se movía rápidamente por el campo de batalla después 4 sombras más se le unieron

Chicos! Están aquí gracias a Buda por fin!- Dijo emocionado Po a lo que Tigresa le respondió

Cállate Po! No estamos aquí por ti si no por el…. – cuando Tigresa termino algo seductora hacia Yijiro que casualmente apareció frente a el

Panda-San será mejor que te vayas… no creo que seas de ayuda con ese cuerpo tuyo –exclamo Yijiro en tono de burla hacia Po

Con mi cuerpo? – que tal con el tuyo pequeñajo! – la ironía fue que en un parpadeo Po era del tamaño de Mantis y Yijiro era un (Yo: ejem PUTO ejem) camarón/langosta marcado alto y fuerte

Te lo dije Panda-San no eres de ayuda aquí- a lo que Yijiro con una pata o esa cosa aplasto a Po como una simple mosca

Acéptalo Po eres un panda gordo, torpe, feo que solo nos retrasa en cambio Yijiro es un fuerte y apuesto camarón – exclamo Tigresa con un tono seductor hacia Yijiro

No, no, no me puede estar pasando a mí! – grito Po al aire

 _Fin del Sueño_

Para cuando despertó Po sudaba a mares respiraba agitado y entrecortadamente

Ohh solo fue un sueño horrible - ¿Qué hora será?

Miro al cielo y vio que todavía era las 3:00 AM (ni yo sé cómo lo supo)

Bien creo que será mejor que aumente un par de horas al plan dijo Po decidió a ser de más ayuda en un campo de batalla

 **Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto? (ni siquiera sé si me leen…) en Fin**

 **Dejen su Review ;D Gracias a AlienHeart por comentar mi fic la verdad no me esperaba que alguien como tú que ha escrito un montón de historia lo leyera pero hey lo hizo XD**

 **Mr. G Grillo**

 **PD: Si si va a haber TIPO tranquilos :P**

 **PD2 : PUTO YIJIRO!**


	3. Empieza el viaje

**Si soy yo jodiendo otras ves XD pero en fin no tengo más que decir así que Pum ahí va :D**

Po logro conciliar el sueño después de unos segundos quedando profundamente dormido

No tuvo sueños raros hasta que…

GONG! Si sonó el gong y todos

Buenos días Maestro- exclamaron todos

Si buenos días alumnos en fin hoy será un día normal dijo Shifu – así que desayunen y los veré en el salón de entrenamiento

Po salió a cocinar con todos con cierto ánimo que no explicaban los demás

Alguien tuvo un buen sueño-exclamo Grulla riéndose a lo bajo

Hmnn no, todo lo contrario Grulla- dijo Po con una sonrisa y se fue sin decir más dejando algo sorprendidos a los 5

El desayuno iba normal, risas, charlas, anécdotas, hasta que una felina comento algo hiriente a Po

Sí que bien que venga Yijiro aunque prometí visitarlo no pude ir por quedarme con ese panda- dijo Tigresa entre burlas y risas

¿Alguien como yo? Dijo Po a la defensiva algo herido

Emm ¿Quién más si no tú? Dijo Tigresa en tono de obviedad

Ahhh ya veo. Está enamorada de Yijiro dijo Po algo burlón pero adentro sintió que se le rompía algo

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? Pfff que va, solo somos amigos- exclamo Tigresa algo sonrojada y sorprendida por el comentario de Po - ¿a ti que te importa? Solo eres un panda torpe… continuo Tigresa dejando algo herido Po

Oh ya lo veremos Tigresa ya lo veremos- exclamo Po algo enfadado

Justo cuando los golpes iban a llenar la cocina el Maestro Shifu interrumpió diciendo

Bien tengo noticias-dijo Shifu algo serio

La primera es que Yijiro no vendrá sino hasta el próximo mes por motivos personales- dijo Shifu dejando a Tigresa algo triste

La segunda es que tienen el mes libre-dijo Shifu algo feliz por algún motivo

¿! QUE?!-exclamaron todos incluso Tigresa

Si así es, Yijiro pidió mi ayuda personalmente para ayudarlo, solo espero que no destruyan el Palacio dijo Shifu algo feliz (por fin iba a pasar por aquel pueblo para comprar esa figura de acción que tanto quería)

Maestro yo quisiera ir- dijo Tigresa algo firme

(Por que será…) pensó Po con sarcasmo y enojo

Sabía que lo pedirías así que me tome la libertad de mandarle a Yijiro una carta pidiéndole que si podías ir exclamo Shifu algo feliz (Yo: ok ahora es raro ver Shifu feliz)

Si te llega una carta de Yijiro diciendo que podrás venir pues vendrás-continuo Shifu

Si maestro – dijo Tigresa

En fin al mediodía me iré, si necesitan algo estaré en la Gruta del Dragón alistándome y se fue dejando a todos felices

Qué bien! Tenemos un MES libre- dijo Po con felicidad (claro que iba a aprovechar ese tiempo para adelgazar

Yo creo que iré al pueblo por algunas cosas... dijo Vibora (en realidad se iba de compras ¿sorprendente no?)

Yo te acompaño dijo Grulla algo sonrojado

Ok… dijo Víbora también sonrojada

Yo iré con mi papa exclamo Po (después de ayudarlo iré a entrenar a algún lado…) pensó Po

En fin nosotros 2 iremos a planear cosas dijeron Mono y Mantis con una sonrisa malévola (bromas seguramente)

¿Y tú Tigresa? Dijo Víbora algo aburrida sabiendo que se la iba a pasar entrenado

¿Yo? Iré a. A... al pueblo por algo que necesito exclamo Tigresa y se fue sin decir más dejando sorprendidos a todos

Ok… Eso fue raro-dijo Víbora algo extrañada

SIP- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

 **Y ya está: D**

 **Como siempre dejen una sensual review**

 **¿Qué está planeado Yijiro? ¿Qué hará Po para evitar que tigresa se vaya con él?**

 **Hasta otra :D!**

 **Mr. G Grillo**


	4. El Barbaro mes libre

**Y aquí está el 4 capítulo del fic, ya saben relájense coman algo y disfruten :D ahí va! (recuerden que Tigresa quedo al mando)**

 **Al atardecer**

Shifu ya se había ido despidiéndose de todos y dejando a Tigresa al mando del Palacio de Jade

Muuuuy bien solo hay 4 simples reglas exclamo Tigresa algo amenazadora.

1: No se puede destruir el Palacio

2: No se puede traer a NADIE

3: Al atardecer TODOS están aquí si no lo están dormirán afuera

4 y más importante: NO ME MOLESTEN

Si señor digo señora digo señorita- exclamaron todos como si supieran lo que tuvieran que decir a modo de soldados

Está bien, lárguense, yo volveré a la tarde exclamo Tigresa y se fue corriendo a 4 patas

Bien yo... yo ya me voy- dijo Po y salió del Palacio en dirección al Valle seguido de los demás

 **Más tarde…**

Po ya había terminado de ayudar al y se dirigió a un lugar que solo el sabia donde estaba a seguir con el plan que decidió renombrar a:

¡El bárbaro plan para que un camarón no se lleve a Tigresa!

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Estaba el Guerrero Dragón haciendo flexiones de pecho sudando como... (Como...como…emm ahh el punto es de que estaba cansado)

(Bien Po no te rindas ahora solo faltan 84 flexiones y vamos a dormir) pensó Po algo fatigado por el ejercicio

Pero de repente una rama se quebró haciendo mucho ruido

Po se volteo rápidamente para ver un árbol sin una rama y una figura huyendo a bastante velocidad

Po le restó importancia ya que podría ser solo una admiradora

Después de que Po venció a Tai Lung y a Lord Shen su número de fans se disparó por los cielos y algunas solo lo seguían para ver que hacía y Po continúo como si nada

 **Hace unos minutos con Tigresa:**

Tigresa caminaba por el valle de la paz con una sonrisa, era raro verla así

Al fin te encontré- dijo Tigresa mirando un rollo bastante peculiar

Pero en eso oyó sonidos muy extraños detrás de una arboleada

Se acercó y abrió los ojos como platos

Po estaba haciendo flexiones de pecho y su sudor remarcaba sus músculos

Tigresa abrió la boca de par en par liberando algo de baba y se subió a un árbol para disfrutar mejor de las vistas

Guau Po, pensé que no te vería haciendo esto- dijo Tigresa en un murmuro algo sorprendida

Para su mala suerte su peso era demasiado para la rama que la sostenía y cayo haciendo que Po se girara para ver quién era

Tigresa salió disparada como una bala hacia el palacio con un sentimiento raro que no era amor, era confusión

(Yo amo a Yijiro pero ¿Por qué me puse así con Po?) Pensó Tigresa algo distraída

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al Palacio de Jade}

(Bien creo que solo me sorprendí un poco y ya) pensó Tigresa algo en shock subiendo las escaleras del Palacio

 **Con Po**

Po ya había terminado, estaba cansado MUY cansado

Ugg creo que recorrí todo el mundo-dijo entrecortadamente

(Esto no será fácil pero lo lograre, lo prometo) pensó Po

Ya había llegado a los mil escalones y casi se pone a llorar

Encima de que estoy cansado tengo que subir las escaleras?!

Se detuvo y descanso un poco y empezó a subir… al poco tiempo y por poco me refiero a casi 1 hora llego Po ya estaba atardeciendo y si no llegaba lo iban a dejar ahí afuera SOLO

Por su suerte Tigresa todavía no había cerrado las puertas del Palacio y pudo entrar a tiempo

Bien creo que mañana tendré que volver a hacerlo- dijo Po en susurro algo fastidiado

Para cuando llego la cena Po ya había terminado de preparar los fideos

La cena fue normal y ya todo el mundo se fue a dormir excepto Po que todavía tenía que lavar las cosas que uso pero algo capto su atención y era que Tigresa lo miraba como si fuera algo raro

Emm ¿Tigresa? ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Po algo extrañado

¿Qué? Ah sí. Si…si lo estoy respondió Tigresa saliendo del shock y se fue sin decir más

(Soy yo o Tigresa esta algo rara estos días) (Probablemente por Yijiro) pensó Po con fastidio

Para cuando termino de lavar y se fue a su habitación estaba tan cansado que en cualquier momento caería desmayado

Vamos un poco maaassss… ya casiiiii -dijo Po al entrar a su habitación y se recostó muy adormilado

(Bien dentro de un mes llega esa langosta)(Al menos esto es un buen ejercicio) pensó Po algo animado

Y se dejó caer a los brazos

 **Listo ya está sean felices y bla bla**

 **Dejen su sensual review**

 **Hasta otra :D!**

 **Mr. G Grillo**


	5. Olvido Forzado

Las semanas pasaron y Po cada vez iba ganando algo más de cuerpo

Los demás en especial Víbora le decían

Guau Po! Mírate! Pareces una montaña de músculos

A lo que Po respondía

Naaaa todavía me falta- decía con una sonrisa

Las semanas pasaron y tan solo faltaban 4 días para que Yijiro y el Maestro Shifu volvieran al Valle de la Paz y Po cada vez iba ganando músculos hasta que

Amaneció y el Valle de la Paz empezaba sus labores normales pero un grito proveniente de los Mil escalones hizo que la gente se acercara al lugar

En eso un conejo algo mayor dijo

¿Hey ese no es el Guerrero Dragón?

Cuando el oyó esto salió disparado hacia donde se amontonaba la gente

¿Hijo?.. ¡Hijo! ¿Qué paso? Grito el mientras se acercaba al inconsciente panda

¡Po reacciona! Siguió gritando el cada vez más esperando lo peor

En eso llegaron: Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora algo confundidos por el revuelto de gente amontonada

Grulla ve y vuela a ver quién es… dijo Víbora

Grulla fue y regreso rápidamente con malas noticias para los 4

¡ES PO! Grito asustado

¿! QUEE!? Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras iban bajando

Al llegar al tumulto de gente los 4 furiosos gritaron

¡PO! ¿Sr. Ping? ¡Que le paso! Grito Mono sosteniendo la cabeza de Po algo ensangrentada igual de asustado que los otros 3

¡Yo…Yo… Yo no lo sé! ¡Llego rodando del Palacio y... y aquí esta! Dijo el muy alterado

¡Dejen de perder tiempo y llévenlo a una clínica! Les grito Víbora a todos con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas

Cuando dejaron a Po los 4 furiosos y el Sr. Ping le preguntaban a la gente algo sobre si había visto a Po ayer pero nadie les decía algo relevante

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos a las escaleras del Palacio Mono dijo

Es inútil… ¡nunca sabremos si fue un accidente o no!

Calma de seguro despertara y nos lo dirá- exclamó Víbora algo agitada

Eso espero… lo siento mucho Sr. Ping

Está bien gracias supongo adiós... dijo el muy desanimado

Los días pasaron rápido y faltaba 1 día para que Yijiro regresara y el ánimo estaba en los suelos

Nadie hablaba ni se miraba

Tigresa estaba extrañada ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba así?

Hey mono ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Paso algo?

No lo sabes ¿no? Supongo que Po tenía razón los **radicales** no lo entienden

Antes de que un mono saliera derecho al hospital a manos de Tigresa Zeng llego muy agitado diciendo

!PO DESPERTO, DESPERTO!

Los 4 se fueron corriendo excepto Tigresa que solo estaba confundida ¿Cómo que había despertado? ¿Acaso fue porque…?

Los 4 cruzaron el Valle a tremenda velocidad llegando en poco tiempo a la clínica donde estaba Po

Al llegar a la habitación de la clínica vieron a Po apenas consiente y respirando agitado

PO! Gritaron todos llenos de alegría

Esperen ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Dijo Po débilmente

¿Cómo que quienes somos? Somos tus amigos! Dijo Víbora soltando a Po

¿Dónde está mi papa? Dijo algo mas asustado

Po! Somos nosotros! ¡Tus amigos!

Doctor! Doctor! Grito Po asustado antes de caer dormido otras ves

¿Qué mierda le paso a Po? Dijo Mantis asustado

No recuerda…nada… dijo una voz atrás de ellos

¡ ! ¿Qué le paso a Po? Dijo Grulla

Apenas me recuerda a mi… el doctor dice que tiene amnesia por el tremendo golpe que tuvo…dijo tristemente el

Ósea que no nos recuerda...? dijo débilmente Mono

Para el… no… para él no vivió aventuras y no derroto a Tai Lung ni a ese pavo real… ay Po ¿qué te paso? Dijo el casi llorando

H...ha… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? Dijo Víbora llorando

Si, si hay algo que puedan hacer dijo un buey algo viejo a sus espaldas

¿Qué, doctor, que podemos hacer? Dijo Grulla con el ánimo algo más alegre

Podrían estimular su memoria mostrándole cosas significantes para el como un lugar o una cosa… cosas de ese estilo dijo el buey

¿Cuándo podremos llevárnoslo? Dijo Mantis

Ya se puede ir solo los estaba esperando! Dijo el buey

Vamos Po hagámoste recordar dijo Mono

Peeero, Cómprenle ropa, sus pantalones están rasgados por la caída dijo el buey alegremente

Yo me ocupo de eso dijo Víbora casi en chillido haciendo que los demás lo voltearan a ver

¿Qué? Yo sé de moda… Sr. Ping dígame la talla de Po dijo Víbora

Su talla es XL dijo el Sr Ping algo más alegre

Hmm no, no lo creo dijo Mantis burlonamente

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice? Dijo el algo extrañado

Por qué… mírelo usted mismo dijo Mono antes de revelar lo delgado y marcado que estaba Po

Oh entonces será hmm no se una ¿L? continuo el

Si yo creo… dijo Mantis antes de estallar en carcajas

Bien mientras yo traigo la ropa usted tráigale uno de sus pantalones remendados y llévenlo al Palacio dijo Víbora saliendo a toda velocidad de la clínica

El Sr. Ping no demoro mucho para traer el pantalón

Bien Po despierta…dijo Mono algo burlonamente

Hmm ¿Papa? 5 minutos maaassss dijo Po cayendo dormido otra vez

Po Levántate! Dijo alzando la voz

Si, si ya voy… Maestro Shifu…cuando dijo esto Po se incorporó rápidamente diciendo

AHHHH! El maestro Shifu llega HOY! …. ¡Y CON YIJIRO!

Se paró de un salto de la cama se puso los pantalones y se fue corriendo al Palacio a entrenar

Hmmm eso... creo que deberíamos atraparlo… Vamos! Dijo Grulla algo sorprendido

Los 3 corrieron por el Valle siguiendo a Po pero el corría muy rápido

Uff creo…que…el….ejercicio…le dio velocidad comento Mantis entrecortadamente

Cuando llegaron al Palacio Po ya había subido la mitad de las escaleras y los 3 se miraron diciendo

Grulla ve por el! Gritaron Mono y Mantis

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Dijo Grulla algo cansado

¡PORQUE TU PUEDES VOLAR! Grito Mono

Sin decir más Grulla se elevó en el aire atrapando a Po con sus patas

Suéltame Grulla! El Maestro me va a matar!

Recordaste quien soy! Dijo Grulla algo alegre

Por su puesto que se quién eres… eres el único que puede volar aquí! Exclamo Po antes de que Mono y Mantis llegaran a calmarlo

Hey tranquilo viejo el maestro llega mañana

Que… ¿me están diciendo que corrí todo esto por nada?

Hmm si dijo Mantis alegremente

No, no, noooo, Porquee, Porquee ¿Por qué Mantis porque no me detuviste? Dijo en un sollozo

Recordaste mi nombre! Dijo Mantis algo sorprendido

Ok... para aclarar… yo se quiénes son ustedes los recordé a todos cuando estallaron a carcajadas por mi talla

Ahhh ósea que ¿reconociste nuestras risas? Dijo Mono algo sorprendido

Si pero siento que me falta alguien… pero a igual dijo sonriente

¿Espera y como recordaste a Shifu y a Yijiro? Dijo Grulla algo serio

A Shifu porque me dejo un trauma imborrable cuando me ponía a entrenar y a Yijiro porque lo ODIO dijo burlonamente

Todos estallaron a carcajadas por lo que el panda les había contado

 **Mientras con Yijiro y el Maestro Shifu**

Yijiro caminaba por delante de Shifu pensando en cosas raras con Tigresa

(Ohh si Tigresa más abajo…) pensó Yijiro distraídamente

YIJIRO! Grito el Maestro Shifu

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Maestro? Le respondió Yijiro algo sorprendido por el grito

Que ya casi llegamos y me pediste que te lo recordara! Dijo Shifu algo molesto

Ah sí, si bien creo que es hora de acampar dijo Yijiro viendo la puesta de solo

Armado el campamento Yijiro pensaba

(Bien Panda-San es el momento de eliminarte) pensó Yijiro volviendo a los pensamientos RAROS con Tigresa

(Ay Tigresa eso se siente bien…)

 **MALDITO LANGOSTINO TE VOY A MATAR! (Le dice a alguien que lo sostenga) YO LO MATO! SUELTAME SUELTAMEEEE**

 **Ejem ejem Perdón me deje llevar…**

 **En fin hasta aquí llego**

 **Dejen reviews y demás**

 **Hasta otra ;D**

 **Mr. G Grillo**

 **PD: YO LO MATOO!**


	6. Intereses levemente cambiados

Tigresa meditaba en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial algo agitada

(¿Que quisieron con que despertó?..) Pensó Tigresa intranquila

En eso se oyeron carcajadas en las puertas del palacio

(Pff…debe ser una admiradora de Po…) pensó Tigresa algo molesta

Salió algo perezosa en camino a la entrada del Palacio pero en ese instante las puerta se abrieron dejando entrar a: Mono, Mantis Grulla y Po…

Nos alegraste el día Po gracias- dijo Mono con una sonrisa

Jajaj de nada, Mono -les dijo Po con una sonrisa

¿Qué pasa aquí? -Dijo Tigresa algo molesta, todavía le enfadaba ver al panda cerca

Ahh es que Po nos contó una muy buena historia de el- dijo Grulla

¿Po, porque no estuviste en el palacio los últimos 3 días? Pregunto Tigresa amenazadoramente hacia el panda

¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Po algo extrañado

¿Cómo que quien soy? Panda esto no es gracioso- le replico Tigresa molesta

Disculpe señor pero yo no lo conozco… añadió Po más sorprendido por la pregunta

Soy hembra!... dijo Tigresa fuertemente

Oh perdón señora- respondió Po algo tímido desviando la mirada

Grulla ¿Qué le pasa a Po? ¡Ahora! -Grito Tigresa al ave

Esto… emmm. ¿Por qué no dejas que Mantis te lo diga? Él sabe más que yo- dijo Grulla asustado

Mantis le dirigió una mirada diciendo _TE VOY A MATAR_

Y luego dijo

Veras Po tuvo un duro golpe y ahora apenas nos recuerda pero a ti no… ¡Y no sabemos porque así que no nos golpees! dijo tímidamente Mantis

¿Qué? – (mierda me he pasado de fuerza otra ves…) pensó Tigresa muy asustada

Pero recordara ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?- dijo Tigresa en un murmuro

Bueno el doctor dijo que si le mostramos cosas significativas para él podría hacerlo- dijo Mantis

Pero en fin ¿a ti que te importa? -Pregunto Grulla en tono de pregunta

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida a lo que Tigresa respondió

Emmm… porque… es parte del equipo…? –respondió Tigresa

Ok… En fin solo esperábamos a Víbora que trae unos pantalones y algo de ropa para Po por cierto ¿Dónde está? – Dijo Mono

Todos regresaron a ver dónde habían dejado el panda para ver que no estaba

Deberíamos buscarlo antes de que salga lastimado- dijo Tigresa firmemente

Los demás asintieron y se separaron, Grulla iba por la cocina, Mono por el estanque de lágrimas sagrada, Mantis iba por el durazno de la sabiduría celestial y Tigresa ira por el salón de entrenamiento

(¿Para que busco aquí?… debe estar en la cocina) -pensó Tigresa algo fastidiada antes de entrar al Salón pero lo que vio solo la sorprendió mas

Po estaba golpeando a los Guerreros de madera rápidamente mientras esquivaba ágilmente los golpes

¿Po…? – pregunto Tigresa aun sorprendida haciendo que Po se desconcentrara y recibiera un duro golpe en su brazo y recibiendo otro en la pierna

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! Dijo Po muy molesto dándose la vuelta para ver a Tigresa babeando por el *espectáculo*… Po al ver que no respondía le pregunto

¿Está bien señorita Tigre?- pregunto Po haciendo una reverencia

Emm… No... Passsaa nada… Maestro Po – le dijo Tigresa distraídamente

¿Segura? Está un poco roja ¿quiere que la lleve a la enfermería? – le pregunto Po

Si, si estoy segura – dijo Tigresa recuperándose del shock y saliendo del salón

(Ohh mierda, Po se ve tan macho así…) pensó Tigresa mientras salía del Salón de Entrenamiento a avisar a los demás de donde estaba Po

En eso salió Víbora arrastrando 2 GRANDES bolsas

Hola! ¿Dónde está Po?-pregunto Víbora felizmente

Está en el salón de entrenamiento ¿Qué es todo esto?- le dijo Tigresa algo desconcertada

Ahh le compre ropa a Po, sus pantalones están rotos le dijo Víbora restándole importancia saliendo de la entrada al Palacio

Tigresa se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de organizar sus ideas

(Oh no... ¿! Que hice!? Acabo de dejar sin memoria al único que me amo! Aparte de Yijiro! Aunque no sé qué le vi a esa langosta...) pensó algo frustrada

(Pero ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Acabo de dejar ir a Po! Un Guerrero fuerte, carismático, protector…y no está nada mal en lo físico…) pensó aún más frutada pero algo sonrojada

(¿Pero que le digo a Yijiro? Ah hola Yijiro ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien porque me enamore de un Panda fuerte, atento, alto y considerado)… (No, no le puedo decir eso… Pero ¿! QUE HAGO?!

Obviamente estas en un dilema-dijo una voz tranquilizadora atrás de ella

Tigresa se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a una tortuga vieja per más sabia que cualquiera

¿! Maestro Oogway?! Deme su consejo se lo suplico… ¿Qué hago?- pregunto Tigresa desesperadamente

Debes hacer lo que tu corazón quiera hacer…- le dijo Oogway – si amas a Po o a Yijiro esa es tu decisión… yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada pero me doy cuenta que ya no te interesa mucho Yijiro ¿o sí? La verdad yo también lo odio -le dijo Oogway alegremente antes de desvanecer completamente dejando a Tigresa sola en su habitación

Antes de seguir pensando que hacer Tigresa oyó unas risas que provenían del Salón de entrenamiento

Para cuando llego las risas se habían convertido en un conteo regresivo animado pudo distinguir entre las voces de Grulla y de Mono

19…18…17…16… Vamos Po!...15… y así fueron contando sucesivamente

Tigresa entro en el salón y de nuevo abrió la boca liberando mucha más saliva que antes

Po estaba haciendo levantamiento de pesas algo rápido Tigresa se acercó rápidamente a Víbora a preguntarle

¿Qué está haciendo Po?- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida

Está haciendo un reto que le dijo Grulla… se trata de que Po tenía que hacer 200 levantamientos antes de 1 minuto… ¡Y lo está haciendo! – le dijo Víbora muy animadamente

La cuenta ya estaba en 12…11…10...9…8…7 le coreaban Grulla y Mono a lo que Tigresa se les unió 6…5…4…3…

Pero en eso Po soltó La pesa que casi rompe el suelo y dijo

200 levantamientos de pesas en menos de 1 minuto- exclamo Po levantando los brazos en forma de victoria

Guau Po el ejercicio te sentó bien ¿no? Le dijo Víbora animadamente mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda

Jajaja gracias Víbora… en fin ¿trajiste mi ropa? Están que se me caen estos pantalones… - dijo Po animadamente

¡Claro! Ven, hay que medírtela –dijo Víbora antes de llevarse a Po a su habitación

Ese Po sí que sabe animar una tarde- comento Mantis en el hombro de Mono

Tigresa no se lo podía creer, Po haciendo 200 levantamientos en menos de 1 minuto…

(Ay Po ¿Por qué te deje ir aquella noche… viendo en lo que te has convertido no lo habría hecho…) pensó Tigresa desanimadamente

Por fin después de muchos años Tigresa sentía algo en su pecho

Amor…

 ** _A las afueras del Valle de la Paz_**

La noche cayo cuando Yijiro y Shifu estaban en las afueras del Valle de la Paz

Yijiro se acercaba rápidamente a los alrededores del Valle pensando cosas aún más RARAS con Tigresa

(Por fin Tigresa voy a estar conmigo y no con ese gordo panda) (Ay Tigresa no muerdas mi…) pensó Yijiro antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido por el Maestro Shifu diciéndole

Yijiro!- le grito Shifu

¡Que!-ir respondió algo amenazante

Antes de que sigas gritando… YA LLEGAMOS!- le grito Shifu MIRA HACIA ATRÁS!- le siguió gritando Shifu

Yijiro se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el hogar de su amada felina

(Al fin te hare mía Tigresa… y de nadie más…) –pensó Yijiro

Bien Shifu, no creo que sea necesario acampar… ¿porque no dormimos en el Palacio de Jade? Le dijo Yijiro

Hmm, no lo creo ya es demasiado tarde, además ya estamos cansados…- le replico Shifu

Arg! Está bien, acampemos -le dijo Yijiro comenzando a armar su tienda

(Descuida mi amor… ya llegare…muy pronto...)

 **Y hasta aquí llegue**

 **HAAAAAAAA TOMA Yijiro asqueroso! Tigresa PERDIO EL INTERES EN TI JAJAJAJAJJA**

 **Ok ya en fin dejen reviews y bla**

 **Hasta otra :D**

 **Mr. Grillo**


	7. La llegada del enemigo

**Hola :D ¿Cuánto tiempo no? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tal vez más? Y la más importante… ¿me extrañaron XD?... ¿no? …Ok :(**

 **Perdón por no actualizar en ese tiempo pero para resumir la historia es algo así:**

 **Me castigaron por tener una nota de la parcial mala… y generalmente ir medio mal al parcial XD pero ya me recupere… fue horrible D:**

 **Me quitaron el computador y cualquier contacto tecnológico y pos… aquí estoy… al fin!**

 **Yo creo que si voy a actualizar más seguidito… cada 4 semanas xD… ok no tal vez cad días ;D**

 **La verdad ya extrañaba escribir…en fin VAMOSS!**

 **PD: cambie el sistema de diálogos y pensamientos porque a mí también se me hace confuso a veces… :P**

Amanecía en el Valle y los habitantes empezaban sus labores normalmente no había nada anormal pero unas figuras a sus entradas del hermoso Valle hizo que los habitantes echaran un ojo avizor a esas 2 figuras y se alegraron que fueran un panda rojo seguido por una langosta somnolienta arrastrando los pies del cansancio

Yijiro: Maestro ¿era tan necesario levantarse a las 6 de la mañana?

Shifu: Si, Yijiro por enésima vez SI! Había que levantarse temprano hoy le dijo Shifu muy molesto

Yijiro: ok...ok pero no se enoje…

Shifu soltó un suspiro algo enojado cruzando el Valle cuando vieron a 4 de los 5 furiosos discutiendo de algo con Po

(En que se metería ese panda…)- pensó Shifu con sarcasmo

(Parece que Panda será más fácil eliminar de lo que pensé)- pensó Yijiro con una maliciosa sonrisa

Shifu se acerca a los 4 y el guerrero Dragón

Shifu: Bien, ¿en que se metió el panda esta vez? – con un tono de fastidio

Los 4 y el Guerrero Dragón pegaron un brinco al oír esa voz, se giraron para encontrarse a Shifu y a Yijiro al lado de el

Po: ¡Maestro Shifu!- dando una reverencia que los otros siguieron

Shifu: Si, yo también me alegro de verte Po…- dijo Shifu resaltando el sarcasmo,

Shifu se da cuenta de lo marcado que estaba Po y dijo

Shifu: Guao Po ¿hiciste ejercicio?, - Po asiente alegremente mientras se aleja hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping,

Yijiro da un paso hacia adelante captando la atención de todos preguntando

Yijiro: ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo no? – con un tono alegre ¿y Tigresa?

Mono: en el palacio meditando- le dijo con un tono cortante parecía algo molesto

Yijiro: Shifu, adelántense con los 4… yo iré a instalarme en el Palacio

Shifu: No veo el problema… Ve

Yijiro se fue sin más y Shifu les dijo a los demás

Shifu: Muy bien ¿Qué hizo Po esta vez?

Mantis: Mas bien ¿Qué le paso esta vez?- le corrigió algo intranquilo

Víbora: vera… esto fue lo que paso esta vez…. Le conto igual de nerviosa que todos

 **Mientras en los Mil escalones…**

Yijiro subía algo alegre y siguiendo con los pensamientos RAROS con Tigresa, el cargaba casi todo el equipaje así que le pediría a Tigresa que los llevara por el

(Bien Tigresa…hagamos que mi fantasía se haga real…) pensó Yijiro

En eso Tigresa iba bajando algo rápidamente y agitada

Yijiro: Ah Tigresa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

Tigresa: Ah hola Yijiro... estoy bien solo necesito encontrar a Po-le dijo apuradamente

(¿Para qué tiene que verlo?) Pensó algo sorprendido por la aclaración de Tigresa

Yijiro: Ahhh entonces ¿te importaría llevar esto por mí?- Le dijo algo demandante

Tigresa: No, ahora no puedo- le dijo antes de salir corriendo bajando escaleras como si algo la persiguiera

(¿Qué mierda le está pasando a Tigresa?) Pensó Yijiro algo fastidiado

 **Mientras en el Valle…**

Shifu: ¿! QUE PERDIO LA MEMORIA?! Les dijo Shifu muy sorprendido y molesto ¿! COMO DEJARON QUE ESTO PASASARA!?

Grulla: el recuerda algo como que él es maestro de Kung Fu y eso pero no todo

Shifu: pero ¿Por qué los recuerda a ustedes, a mí y a Yijiro pero no a Tigresa?

Mono: Eso no lo sabremos, el Doctor dijo que podría ser cuestión de tiempo para que la recordara

Shifu: Bien, hay que hacer recordar a Po lo más rápidamente posible

Mantis: ¿Por qué? – le pregunto algo extrañado

Shifu: ¿recuerdas que Po puede copiar técnicas con solo verlas?- él también puede recordar los patrones de ataque del enemigo como el de Tigresa, su patrón de ataque es rápido y agresivo, el recuerda que a veces baja la guardia en algún momento y ataca

Mono: ¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo muy sorprendido

Shifu: desde que lo vi pelear con Lord Shen en Gongmen en el barco destruido, el vio que Lord Shen atacaba dando giros, el aprovecho esto ¿no lo vieron?

Mantis: eso es genial ¿se lo imaginan? ¡Es más poderoso que los 4 juntos!

Shifu: Si… Por eso hay que hacerlo recordar- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo atacaría? Estaría indefenso e incluso moriría no tendría alguna posibilidad

Mantis: Bien, vamos al restaurante por el…

 **En el restaurante del Sr. Ping**

El Sr. Ping le lanzaba platos mientras Po los atrapaba hábilmente y la servia rápidamente, desde que entero duramente no descuido el equilibrio e incluso lo mejoro

Sr. Ping: ¡Ahí va otra ronda Po!- le grito alegremente desde la cocina a Po

Po: Entendido!- le respondió feliz, en eso una leona joven se le cae un pergamino que decía: " _como conquistar al macho que desea"_ haciendo que Po se tropezara y se mojara con sopa remarcando sus músculos que hizo que varias hembras se sonrojaran y babearan por el panda

Po: Ay ¿estás bien?- le dijo a la leona mientras la ayudaba a pararse

Leona: Si, muchas gracias imbécil me mojaste toda de sopa ¡fíjate donde andas idiota!- le dijo parándose algo adolorida por el golpe

Po: perdón señorita ¿pero está bien?- le dijo bajando la vista con voz arrepentida

La leona levanto la vista viendo al marcado panda y perdiéndose en esos sinceros ojos color jade

Leona: Si, estoy bieeen – le dijo mientras nadaba en un mar de fantasías algo raras

Po: déjeme le ayudo, no me dijo su nombre- mientras le ofrecía una toalla

Mi nombre es Noa mientras aceptaba la toalla y se secó mientras bajaba la mirada desde los ojos hasta el abdomen y debajo de la cintura

( _Uuy este panda si sabe cautivar a alguien_ … mientras se daba una bofetada mental, ¡ _no! ¿Qué estoy pensando?_ )

Noa: ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?- mientras subía de nuevo la mirada a los ojos de Po

Po: mi nombre es Po el Bárbaro Guerrero Dragón señorita ¿es usted nueva aquí en el Valle?- le dijo con una sonrisa

Noa: Si, recién llegue anteayer

Po: ¿le gustaría que le mostrara el Valle?- le dijo con amabilidad

Noa: Hmmm… no, muchas gracias tengo que ir con mi madre ya debe estar preocupada

Po: muy bien ¿para otra será?- Le dijo tristemente mientras se retiraba lentamente

Noa: Si para ¿pasado mañana?

Po: me parece perfecto- le dijo mientras salía al Palacio a bañarse con una sonrisa

 **Mientras con Tigresa…**

Corría rápidamente mientras buscaba a Po con la mirada hasta que se hartó y volvió al palacio pero nunca vio a Yijiro en ningún lado hasta que por fin vio a Po que estaba en la entrada del Palacio de Jade

Tigresa: Po! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No estabas con los 4 furiosos?

Po: Ah hola señorita Tigre o ¿debería llamarla Tigresa? ¿Se siente cómoda si le dijo así?- le pregunto Po amablemente

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco ¿cómo no hacerlo? Po era un muy buen macho amable, sincero, fuerte, sexy y además muy considerado

Definitivamente era el mejor partido que podría haber de lejos

Tigresa: con Tigresa me siento mejor en fin ¿Dónde estabas?

Po: estaba en el restaurante de mi papa ¿Por qué?

Tigresa: porque te dijeron que no podías irte del palacio- le dijo seriamente

Po: estar recostado todo el día sin hacer nada mientras otros discuten de mi como si yo no estuviera no es algo bonito de ver… - le dijo algo fastidiado

Tigresa se sintió algo mal pues ella había insistido que Po era demasiado inútil e hizo que se quedara sin hacer nada mientras solucionaban su pérdida de memoria

Po: en fin señori… digo Tigresa si me disculpa me iré a bañar – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba subiendo los escalones

Tigresa se quedó en shock se iba a bañar y eso era un espectáculo que es imposible de no ver mientras veía a Po irse por algo de ropa

Tigresa no lo pensó 2 veces y siguió a Po a los baños que eran algo espaciosos más bien parecían termas habían 2 una de hombres y otra de mujeres separadas por una pared algo delgada

En eso vio a Po quitarse la ropa que solo era una camisa blanca y uno de sus pantalones remendados primero se sacó la camiseta revelando su abdomen marcado y brazos con fuertes bíceps y después el pantalón que hizo que Tigresa casi caiga desmayada al ver que Po estaba completamente desnudo y se metía al agua ocultando su tonificado cuerpo

En eso su mirada capto algo o alguien, una figura que seguía a Po era una leona de color marrón y estaba igual de embobada que ella

 _Más le vale no intentar nada estúpido_ \- pensó Tigresa con enojo

En eso vio que la leona movió la muda de ropa algo más lejos de Po pero más cerca de ella

 _Oh eso si te costara caro perra..._ pensó Tigresa muy enojada

 **Con la Noa…**

 _Definitivamente ese panda era el macho perfecto, ese cuerpo era digno de un dios ¿Por qué le dije idiota? Yo sí que soy una Tonta –_ pensó la leona mientras seguía con fantasías de **Todo** tipo

Pero algo capto su atención y era que una tigresa de bengala igual miraba a Po

 _¿Quién mierdas eres tú?_ -pensó la leona con celos

 **Con Po…**

Po se daba un tranquilizador baño mientras pensaba

 _Tigresa es muy amable conmigo… será que ¿yo le gusto?... no, no lo creo tal vez solo se sintió algo arrepentida de decirme inútil…pero esa leona creo que es muy parecida a ella me dijo idiota e imbécil pero después me miro y me trato mejor…_

Po ya había terminado de bañarse pero vio que su muda de ropa estaba algo lejos de donde el recordaba haberla dejado

 _Qué raro… ¿me engaño la mente? En fin…_

Po se levantó hacia a su ropa saliendo otra vez del agua recogiendo una toalla y su ropa y dirigiéndose a la salida en eso llego Shifu y los otros 4 furiosos algo asustados

Shifu: ¡Po! ¿Dónde estabas?

Po: primero en el restaurante de mi papa y después me vine aquí

Mono: ah entonces ¿listo para recordar?

Po: eso creo pero ¿Cómo?

Shifu: de eso me encargo yo- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Yyyyy con esto ya esta el cap de hoy**

 **¿Qué planea Yijiro? ¿A quién le gusta Po? ¿Esa leona es de fiar? ¿Por qué hablo como narrador de anime? ¡Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo! XD**

 **Este más largo porque cada vez se me ocurrían más ideas y la inspiración llego por cada párrafo que escribía XD pero en fin**

 **Dejen sus sensuales reviews y díganme si les gusto :D**

 **Hasta otra!**

 **Mr. G Grillo**


	8. Confirmado: Yijiro esta enfermo

**Algo lejos del Valle de la Paz…**

Voz: Muy bien ¿traes buenas noticias?

Voz2: Si señor al parecer el panda perdió su memoria…

Voz: ¿¡COMO?! ¿! NO RECUERDA NADA!?

Voz2: Si señor…

Voz: ¿! NO RECUERDA LO QUE ME HIZO!?

Voz2: Si señor al parecer recuerda que es Maestro y sabe Kung Fu pero no recuerda los combates pasados…

Voz: Bien, manda a todos los espías que tengas, tenemos que saber si esta indefenso

Voz2: Si señor

Después de que esa voz algo seductora la voz le dijo a alguien que esparciera el mensaje en todo el lugar

Voz: Pronto panda…pronto me vengare de lo que me hiciste…

 **Mientras en el Palacio de Jade…**

Tigresa salía de los baños para ir a su habitación y reflexionar sobre quien era esa leona y que es lo que quería con Po

 _Esa leona no me da una buena espina…si le llega a hacer algo a Po yo misma la matare…_ pensó Tigresa algo enojada

Cuando Tigresa llego a su habitación vio algo que hizo que casi la mata del susto y vergüenza… Yijiro tenía puestas las bragas y las vendas de Tigresa pero no tenía su ropa habitual y saltaba en su cama como si estuviera en celo bailando y tarareando una canción… (Yo: ¿qué mierda acabo de escribir?…)

Tigresa: ¡YIJIRO! ¿! QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Yijiro se da la vuelta para encontrarse a Tigresa que estaba a segundos de mandarlo a un hospital

Yijiro: AHH Tigresa emmmm… esto… puedo explicarlo…

Tigresa: ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!

Yijiro no lo pensó más y se fue corriendo a su habitación a armar un bunker

 _¿Qué le pasa a Yijiro? ¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?_ Pensó Tigresa a ordenar su habitación

En eso entra Po solo con sus pantalones en guardia

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron daño? Escuche un grito desde aquí…

Tigresa: Ahh ¡Po! ¡Toca antes de entrar!

Po: perdón, es que escuche un grito y no quería que algo te hiciera daño…

A Tigresa le latía el corazón rápidamente, Po su amado panda (que no tenía camisa) había entrado en su habitación solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Tigresa: Esta bien Po solo me sorprendiste un poco…

Po: gracias, así que ¿Qué paso?

Tigresa: Nada, solo grite porque….emm… había una rata en mi… ¿almohada?

 _En serio es lo mejor que pude inventar!_ Pensó Tigresa muy enojada consigo misma

Po: te entiendo… yo… creo recordar que una vez mi papa me levanto poniendo una araña de juguete al lado mío en mi cara… FUE HORRIBLEEE!

Tigresa se contuvo las ganas de reír por el relato que Po le acababa de contar

Po: en fin, tengo que medirme la ropa que compro Víbora con ella… adiós!

Tigresa sintió algo brotar por su pecho, era como un fuego que si no se controlaba tal vez se esparciera hasta crear a un incendio… un odio muy fuerte hacia Víbora porque iba a medir a Po… CELOS

 _Creo que será lo mejor que esa serpiente no se atreva a mirar debajo de su cadera…_ pensó con un enojo sobrenatural

 **Mientras con Víbora y Po…**

Víbora le media la ropa que entre ella estaban: Chalecos, pantalones (no remendados) ropa interior, y camisas

Víbora: y dime Po ¿ya recuerdas algo de Tigresa?

Po: Himno solo su mal humor- bromeo el panda haciendo reír a la serpiente

Víbora: ya en serio Po, ¿ya recordaste algo?

Po: hmm no, solo sé que es una maestra radical y que le gusta Yijiro

Víbora: oh ya veo… en fin date la vuelta Po, necesito medir tu espalda

Mientras se giraba Po Víbora noto algo en su espalda, eran marcas de rasguños parecían de felinos…

Víbora: Po, ¿Qué son esos rasguillos en tu espalda?

Po: ¿Cuáles? , yo no los he visto…

Víbora: deberán ser de tu caída o algo ¿no?

Po: si eso creo… en fin ¿ya terminamos? Se me van a romper mis pantalones y no quiero eso

Víbora: si, ya casi solo un par de medidas aquí…y otra aquí… y ya está ya te los puedes llevar al parecer acerté con tu talla en esa tienda

Po: Gracias… ¿te importa si me pongo un chaleco y un pantalón? Esto de llevar con pantalones remendados que ya se rompen es algo incómodo…

Víbora: adelante…yo miro a otro lado…

Po se puso primero el chaleco y descubrió que este era algo apretado pero no lo suficiente para incomodarlo después se puso el pantalón que era más largo de un tono negro con detalles dorados en los costados

Po: ok... ya puedes mirar

Víbora: hmm te queda algo apretado ¿te molesta?

Po: hmmm no, no creo que me moleste…

Víbora: ¿y qué tal el pantalón?

Po: ese si me queda bien esta perfecto… gracias Víbora

Víbora: de nada Po

Po: en fin yo ya me voy estoy algo cansado y el maestro Shifu me hará recordar mañana así que hasta mañana

Víbora: hasta mañana Po duerme bien

Po cogió su demás ropa y se encamino a su habitación pensando en ¿Qué hará el maestro Shifu?

 **Mientras con Yijiro…**

Yijiro estaba en una esquina cubierto de almohadas

 _Tonto…tonto… ¡tonto! Como hice eso… y con Tigresa! Ahora ¿Qué pensara de mí?... Ahh da igual mientras no interfiera en la eliminación no habrá problema…_

En eso una voz familiar llama desde su puerta

Tigresa: ¿Yijiro? Sé que estás ahí y sé que me puedes oír, sal y dime que mierda estabas haciendo en mi habitación….

Yijiro se quedó de piedra, si le decía la verdad probablemente acabaría en el hospital pero si le decía una mentira lo odiaría y acabaría descubriéndolo por si misma

Tigresa: ¡Yijiro! Voy a entrar…

Yijiro: ¡NO, NO ENTRES! Ya salgo…

Tigresa: apúrate quiero dormir

Yijiro se puso su traje normal y se preparó para recibir la paliza porque era eso o descubrir los fetiches que tenía con Tigresa

Yijiro: antes que salga… ¡prométeme que me dejaras ileso!

Tigresa: si no sales, no lo hare!

Yijiro abrió la puerta para ver a Tigresa como un toro antes de envestir

Tigresa: antes de que termines malherido dime ¡POR QUE ESTABAS EN MI HABITACION!

Yijiro: es que… había…emmm…olido algo en tu…. ¿closet?... si eso olí algo y me fui a revisarlo y vi que…. Panda-san estaba esculcando en tus cosas así que le di tremenda paliza y se fue llorando y me puse a…. bailar alegremente por eso… si eso

Tigresa: ¿ah sí?

Yijiro: ¡Sí!, ese panda estúpido… yo le doy su merecido

Tigresa: haber Yijiro, si me vas a explicar algo…. No digas mentiras

Yijiro: ¡no es mentira… en serio… lo encontré!

Tigresa le da un golpe fuerte en la cara a Yijiro haciendo que gritara de dolor pero lo callo con otro en la boca

Yijiro: ¿! Y eso Porque!?

Tigresa: por mentirme… yo estaba con Po cuando te encontré bailando

 _Bien Yijiro esta es tu oportunidad… díselo y ya probablemente te elija a ti antes que ese estúpido panda…_ pensó Yijiro

Yijiro: Tigresa… hay algo que debo decirte y es que…

Antes de que Yijiro terminara Po salió de la habitación de Víbora con su nueva ropa que como era algo ajustada remarcaba el tonificado abdomen de Po dejando sorprendido a Yijiro y sonrojada a Tigresa

Po: ah, hola Tigresa… ¿Yijiro te molesta?

Tigresa: ahhh hola Po... no pasa nada

Po: ok, estaré en mi habitación por si pasa algo… buenas noches Tigresa

Yijiro: es idea mía o Panda San esta delgado… se hace muy fuerte el muy estúpido…

Tigresa: será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje Yijiro… con lo que me querías decir ¿Qué es?

Yijiro: será mejor que te lo diga mañana…Buenas noches

Tigresa se fue sin más a su habitación dejando a Yijiro algo pensativo

 _Parece que tenemos competencia panda… ¿de qué me preocupo? Podrá ser fuerte pero es más tonto que una mula_ –pensó Yijiro con despreocupación

 **Mientras con Tigresa…**

 _Ohm mierda que hago?! Yijiro me va a decir que me ama pero… ¿y Po? Yo ya no siento nada por Yijiro pero con Po me siento más relajada… ¡QUE HAGO!_

Voz: Parece que sigues en el mismo dilema…. ¿o me equivoco?

Tigresa se da cuenta que Oogway estaba al frente de ella

Tigresa: maestro por favor ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Oogway: Ya te lo dije, deja que tu corazón sea tu guía… dile a Po la verdad

Tigresa: pero si le digo… no me querrá ver…

Oogway: Po tiene un corazón puro y amable, él te perdonara… tal vez le cueste tiempo pero lo hará… pero la cuestión es ¿Qué harás con Yijiro? Antes de que me respondas piénsalo bien… probablemente no aparezca mañana…

Tigresa: ¡Maestro! ¡Espere! si ya me dijo esto… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Oogway: *suspiro* Tigresa…vine a avisarte que… Tiempos oscuros vuelven, alguien que casi mata a Po volverá para terminar su trabajo… será mejor que te apresures…. O tal vez no aparecerá por las puertas del Palacio la próxima vez…

Dicho esto Oogway desapareció mientras unos pétalos de durazno se iban con el

 _¿Cómo que no aparecerá? ¿No volverá?_ _Si es así mejor le digo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ pensó Tigresa algo preocupada

 **Yyyyy con esto acaba el cap. de hoy: D**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

 **Dejen su sensual review y bla**

 **Hasta otra! :D**

 **Mr. Grillo**


	9. El Ataque comienza

**Hoaaaa! :D ¿me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok…. :(**

 **Si, si ya sé que prometí actualizar más seguido Peeero no lo logre**

 **¿El motivo?**

 **Vacaciones :D!**

 **Si señores me anime a ir a un viaje de 6 días a través de la carretera!**

 **Créanme cuando les digo que estar en un auto junto a otras 10 personas lleno de equipaje atravesando inmensidades de autos y con una temperatura de 20 grados no es muy lindo… pero se disfrutó :D**

 **PD: Yijiro es puto**

 **Sin más el cap. de hoy! :D**

Era un día precioso, las aves trinaban, y los habitantes del Valle de la Paz despertaban para seguir con sus actividades normales, todo era paz y tranquilidad excepto para un Panda gigante que estaba murmurando en sueños al parecer estaba reviviendo algo o mejor dicho… _recordando algo_

 ** _En el palacio de Jade y en la habitación de Po_**

 ** _Sueño de Po_**

Era horrible… los gritos de gente inocente cubría la noche mientras el fuego tornaba a un tono rojizo el cielo que solía ser azul

Había cientos de cuerpos en blanco y negro desperdigados por todos lados… _muertos o agonizando pidiendo su golpe mortal_

Estoy realmente confundido y asustado por todo lo que pasa alrededor mío mientras ignoraba que el futuro Emperador estaba llevando a cabo un genocidio para mantener su destino como él quería y anhelaba que fuera

 _De repente una voz inolvidable grita:_

 ** _¡MATEN A TODOS!-_** dijo señalándome y mientras un lobo se acercaba a mi vi como una sombra sale de la nada y golpea en el ojo al lobo que me amenazaba dejándolo ciego de un ojo

¡ ** _Toma a nuestro hijo! ¡Huye!_** – dijo mientras rechazaba el ataque de otro lobo y es acorralado por otros 5 y un pavo real…

Siento que me cargan y me alejo rápidamente mientras muchos lobos y ese pavo nos seguían casi pisándonos los talones…

 ** _Fin del sueño…_**

Po se levanta algo dolido y mareado para solo tambalearse hasta el marco de la ventana y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente

Al fin… había recordado esa parte pero ¿realmente valía la pena el sufrir por aquello?

¿Realmente valía la pena recordar a toda esa gente asesinada por las locuras de un pavo ambicioso?

 _Tal vez no lo valiera…_

El gong sonó y Po salió de mala gana de su habitación para encontrarse con la mirada de Shifu y los 5 furiosos

Shifu: Buenos días estudiantes, hoy será un día como cualquier otro…

Mantis: Hey, esperen un minuto… ¿dónde está Yijiro?

Mono: al parecer no es el único bello durmiente ¿no Po? – dijo con gesto de burla

Víbora: Oye Po ¿estás bien? Pareces triste…

Po: (si víbora estoy perfectamente bien, acabo de recordar que soy el último panda en toda china y no tengo ni madre ni padre, perfectamente bien!)- pensó Po enojadamente

Po: ahhh, si, si estoy bien, tranquila- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Shifu: Bueno de eso nos encargaremos después, ahora necesito que alguien despierte a Yijiro

Po: Hmmm ¿qué tal… Tigresa?

Tigresa: ¡QUE! ¿Por qué yo?

Po: bueno pues pensé que como estaban hablando anoche tenían algo que discutir y eso

Shifu: Queda decidido Tigresa levanta a Yijiro

Tigresa: pero espere yo…- iba a decir antes de que todos se retiraran a desayunar

Tigresa se encamina al cuarto de Yijiro y golpea unas cuantas veces para no recibir respuesta

Tigresa: Yijiro!...Yijiro!...DESPIERTA! VOY A ENTRAR!

Yijiro: ¡NO! ¡Espera ya salgo!

Tigresa: sal rápido y ve a desayunar!

Tigresa se encamina a la cocina para comer algo y nota que Po estaba haciendo la comida desanimadamente mientras los otros 5 hablaban de cosas de su día

Tigresa: Po ¿te pasa algo?

Po: ahhh, si, si estoy bien… algo distraído pero no es nada

Tigresa: Po te conozco muy bien como para saber que este desanimado

Po: emmm, debe ser algo que comí tal vez estaba en mal estado o algo- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada

En ese momento llega Yijiro

Yijiro: buenos días a todos!

Todos: Buenos días…

Yijiro: ( _panda está deprimido ahhh? Eso me facilitara las cosas… es hora de proceder)_

Yijiro: ¿Cuándo empezaremos a entrenar?

Voz: justo ahora Yijiro…

Yijiro pega un brinco y a la vez un grito de niña al ver que Shifu estaba detrás de el

Yijiro: Maestro Shifu! ¡No haga eso por favor! ¡Casi me mata!

Shifu: Si, si como sea ¿Po? ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

Po: ahhh si, si en unos segundos está listo

Shifu: ¿Po te pasa algo? Estas distraído…

Po: ¡SI! Maestro estoy bien! ahora por favor déjeme solo por un momento… si me necesita estaré en el Salón de los Héroes

Po se va dejando sorprendidos por su actitud

Yijiro: ( _Wau el panda será más fácil de eliminar de lo que pensé…)_

Shifu: Ahhh Si, si emm Vayan a Entrenar yo meditare un rato….

Mantis: ¡QUE! Pero... NO hemos Comido!

Antes de un parpadeo Mantis cae desmayado sobre la mesa por el golpe de Tigresa, Víbora y Shifu con el cayado de Oogway

Shifu: Creo que no falta mencionar que… ¡VAYAN A ENTRENAR!

Tigresa se queda pensando en lo que le pasa a Po

Tigresa: _¿Qué diablos le pasa a Po? ¿Habrá recordado lo que le hice? No, no puede ser eso… o… tal vez sí)_

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando llega Po algo conmocionado, parece mareado y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar

Po: Ah Hola Tigresa ¿has visto a Shifu… es que estoy algo desanimado y quiero disculparme y todo eso pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El Maestro Shifu no mando a entrenar?

Tigresa: Claro Po pero solo quiero saber… ¿Qué Paso?

Po: es que…. (No puede hablar por culpa de un nudo en la garganta) acabo de recordar que… soy el ultimo Panda en China… estoy completamente **_solo_**

Tigresa: Yo… Po…. Lo siento mucho… ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Po: a menos de que tengas el poder de revivir a todos los pandas… no- Comento sarcásticamente pero con una sonrisa

Tigresa no lo aguanta más y corre a abrazarlo fuertemente casi como su vida dependiera de ello e incluso restregando con su pelaje y aroma

Po: ¿sabes? Gracias. Me ayudaste un poco…

Tigresa: de nada Po

Po: solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué solo me abrazas solo a mí?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada para Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿tu recuerdas los otros…2?

Po: recordé muchas otras cosas y déjame decirte que tu aroma es más dulce que cualquier otra flor en China

Tigresa se sonroja bastante con el comentario y acercándose más a su cara mirando esos Ojos Verde Jade que la dejaban sin rastro de duda pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran se oye un sonido atrás de ellos

Yijiro: ¡PANDA! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Tigresa: ¡Yijiro! ¿! Porque nos espías!?

Yijiro: ¡POR ESTO! ¡MUY BONITA TU ACTUACION PANDA PERO SE ACABO EL JUEGO! ¡SE ACABO! ¡MI PACIENCIA NO DA PARA MAS!

Po: Yijiro a que te refieres!

Yijiro: Ohhh ya lo veras Panda ya lo veras….

En eso Yijiro sale corriendo con dirección al salón de entrenamiento y Tigresa sale en su búsqueda pero cuando Po iba a salir corriendo El Gong de alarma suena captando la atención de todos excepto Yijiro

Po sale corriendo para juntarse con los demás y ve que todos ya iban a las puertas del palacio y ya iban bajando las escaleras para dar con el Valle y ver que solo eran un grupo de bandidos lo suficientes para empezar a preocupar a Po

Mono: Bien Po tú los de la derecha y nosotros los... ¿Po?...

Todos giran para verlo noqueando a un grupo de los bandidos que ya estaban en el piso con moretones en sus caras

Po: ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?

Todos reaccionan y empiezan a pelear junto a Po que era el que más abatía a los enemigos dejándolos desmayados pero los bandidos seguían arremetiendo contra ellos como si no les importara perder contra ellos o incluso ser lastimado por ellos

Para cuando Po y los 5 noquearon a todos los bandidos y llevarlos a cárcel, no hicieron nada más que cobrar un poco de dinero para comprar algo de comida que les duraría para el próximo mes .

Po caminaba para comprar los vegetales e ingredientes necesarios para eso, Po estaba ya muy desanimado e incluso chocaba con algunos transeúntes que pasaban pero él ni se disculpaba ni miraba atrás

En eso una leona chocha con el fuertemente que incluso le llego a doler a Po

Leona: Argh! Oye fíjate idiota!

Po: ahhh, Si, si perdón

Leona: hey! Yo te conozco! Eres el que me lanzo esa estúpida sopa de fideos

Po: Perdona, pero no te recuerdo bien…ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa y...

Leona: Pero nada! Me debes por lo menos 150 Yuanes!

Po: ¡QUE! Solo por eso 150 yuanes!

Leona: Si y por cierto necesito el dinero ahora!

Po: mire señora, yo no le pagare por algo tan tonto

Leona: pues si no lo hace tendré que denunciarlo!

Po: Señora no creo que haga falta exagerar por eso… el caso es que yo no tengo el dinero conmigo

Leona: Entonces por qué no me lo pagas con otra cosa? – su voz se tornó melosa y seductora

Po: Ehh lo que pasa es que estoy algo apurado y pues…

Antes de que Po terminara el gong de emergencia sonó en el palacio de Jade y Po sabía que para que el Gong de emergencia en el Palacio de Jade algo debía estar muy MUY mal

Po: Señora discutiremos esto más tarde

Leona: QUE?! Pero recién comenzamos y…

Antes de que la leona siquiera parpadeara Po ya no estaba

Leona: Hijo de su…

 ** _En el Palacio de Jade: unos cuanto minutos antes…_**

Yijiro: Ese maldito Panda… me las pagara…

Yijiro saca de su kimono algo parecido a un cuerno para emergencias y lo soplo

El sonido era muy agudo MUY grave

Yijiro: Bien ya di la señal de luz verde ya no hay vuelta atrás…Panda hoy… ¡Mueres!

Yijiro sopla una vez más en forma de confirmación y en eso aparece una especie de líquido viscoso completamente negro moviéndose como si alguien estuviera nadando en el… y de repente 3 sombras emergen de él revelando que son: Fenghuang, Tai Lung, y detrás de ellos una sombra cubierta por un kimono completamente negro de seda fina con detalles rojos y dorados

Yijiro: Mis señores…bienvenidos- mientras se arrodillaban ante los 3

Tai Lung: Yijiro… ¿Cuál es tu informe?

Yijiro: El panda no sabe ni que es Kung Fu… pero si logra recordar empezara una batalla incansable entre usted y el panda…

Voz: Yijiro, haz hecho bien tu trabajo… pero… ya no me eres útil…

Yijiro: Mi señor… le suplico que por favor lo reconside…

Antes de que Yijiro terminara de hablar Tai Lung lo atrapa en sus brazos mientras que la silueta extraña se acercaba y le decía

Voz: está decidido… ¡MUERE ESTORBO!

Dicho esto la silueta entierra una espada ancha y gruesa en el pecho de Yijiro haciendo que este grite de dolor mientras la sangre se esparcía por todo el kimono que antes solía ser negro pero ahora era simplemente rojo sangre….

 **Listo!**

 **OHHH SHIT**

 **El imperio contraataco! :D ¿esa sombra les recuerda a alguien?**

 **En fin… en serio perdón por no poder subir el capítulo pero weno**

 **Como siempre deja tu sensual review para animarme a seguir!**

 **PD: no sé si debería alegrarme pero… ¡YIJIRO SE MURIO! JAJAJJAJAA JAJAJAJAJAJJAJ ok no**

 **Hasta otra :D**

 **Mr. G. Grillo**


End file.
